Kota and Mitsuki's Honesty Plan
by YuriCore
Summary: Kota and Mitsuki help Aya formulate a plan for how to confess her feelings for Yoko.
It was late March, during spring break, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Aya's second year of high school was over, and today she was at Yoko's house. Yoko had been inviting her over more often recently. It was just the two of them today... until Kota and Mitsuki returned from the playground. Not that Aya minded having them around. Kota and Mitsuki were good kids. Kids who told lots of lies, but nonetheless.

"Aya!" said Yoko. "I'm going to the convenience store. Mom texted me and she wants me to run an errand. You'll watch Kota and Mitsuki, right?"

"Huh?" said Aya, startled. When she looked up from her lap, she saw Yoko slipping her shoes on in the doorway.

"Oh, y-yeah," said Aya. "No problem."

"Great!" said Yoko, grinning widely. "See ya~!"

"M-hm," Aya said with a small nod. Yoko left the house, closing the door behind her with a click.

Aya looked over at Kota and Mitsuki, who were standing to the left side of the table.

"Do you guys want something?" said Aya.

"I want a million yen," said Kota. "And a half."

"I want a gold necklace," said Mitsuki. "With rubies."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible. Do you want to play a game or something?"

"We just played at the park," said Mitsuki.

"Then what do you want to do now? Take a nap?"

"We're not babies," said Kota.

"Uh, sorry..." said Aya awkwardly.

There was a brief silence. Then Mitsuki said out of nowhere, "Hey, do you want to date Onee-chan?"

Aya gasped in a way that sounded like choking. "W-W-What!?"

"We can help you get a date with her," said Kota.

"Yeah, we can help you convey your feelings," said Mitsuki.

"That's embarrassing!" shouted Aya. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I like someone like Yoko? Yoko is..." Aya trailed off.

Kota and Mitsuki grinned.

Aya scoffed. "Don't give me that weird look. H-How would you be able to help me anyway?" Aya was starting to look really nervous.

"You need to tell her your true, honest feelings," said Kota.

"Yeah, without lying," said Mitsuki. "Because lying is bad."

Aya frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hypocrites."

"So do you want help or not?" said Kota.

"Well, I guess..." said Aya. "What are your suggestions?"

"When Onee-chan gets back home, tell her that you want to talk to her about something important," said Kota.

"Something important..." mumbled Aya.

"Yeah, and then leap into her arms," said Mitsuki.

"And then say, 'Yoko, I'm so madly in love with you!'" said Kota.

"And then say, 'Please be my lover!'" said Mitsuki.

"And then she'll agree and you'll both kiss," said Kota.

"And then you'll marry her," said Mitsuki.

"And then you'll have lots of children together," said Kota.

"And grow old together," said Mitsuki.

"And live happily ever after," said Kota.

"And that's it!" said Mitsuki. "How's that?"

Aya's face was very red at this point, and she was twitching uncomfortably. "U-U-U-U-Uh..."

"Don't you like the plan?" said Kota, frowning.

"I guess it has too many steps to remember," said Mitsuki. "Let's write it down for her."

"I'll get the crayons," said Kota.

"H-Hey!" said Aya. "All this isn't necessary! I'll just figure it out on my own, okay!?"

"You don't want our help?" said Mitsuki sadly. "But I spent so much time coming up with that plan for you. Don't you realize how much work that is for a little kid like me? It's so sad that I'm wasting my youth constructing plans that will never become a reality." Mitsuki looked down at the ground in despair. Kota reached over and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I-I didn't mean it!" said Aya.

"This is horrible!" Mitsuki cried suddenly. "I might as well give up on all my dreams! I'm going to start cutting class and join a gang because of this!"

"What!?" Aya shrieked.

"I was lying," said Mitsuki.

Aya's facial expression changed suddenly from concerned to angry. "H-Hey! Don't start lying when you're trying to encourage me to be more honest!"

"Sorry, it just comes naturally to me," said Mitsuki with a shrug.

"So will you try our idea?" asked Kota.

"Fine, fine," said Aya. "I'll... try. But honesty doesn't come naturally to me, either. No matter how hard I try to tell the truth, I end up panicking and lying anyway." Aya stared sadly at the floor.

"It's all about mental strength," said Mitsuki. "You can do anything if you believe in yourself. I know because I read it in a story book once."

"Right," said Aya. "I can do this! I can be honest to Yoko!" She pumped her fist in the air with enthusiasm, suddenly feeling an amazing sense of confidence.

"To Onee-chan!" said Mitsuki, taking the same pose.

"Honesty!" said Kota, following the others' actions.

At that time, the door opened and Yoko came inside, holding a bag of groceries in one hand. "I'm home!" she said, closing the door.

"Yoko~!" Aya cried out. She dashed forward, scaring Yoko, who thought that Aya was going to knock her down with the force of her crazy running. But Aya managed to slow down in time, and leapt into Yoko's arms, crying tears of joy.

"Yoko, I'm so madly in love with you!" Aya cried. "Please be my lover!"

"W-What!?" said Yoko, face turning red with embarrassment. "A-Aya, this is so sudden!"

"I'm being honest!" Aya cried hysterically.

"So am I!" said Yoko. "I'll honestly be your lover!"

Aya gasped. "Yoko!" Yoko wrapped her arms around Aya and kissed her. Kota and Mitsuki started applauding.

"She followed the steps we suggested!" said Kota.

"Yeah, and Yoko even understood the steps!" said Mitsuki. "Without us even telling her what to do!"

"Now they're supposed to get married," said Kota.

"But same sex marriage isn't legal, is it?" said Mitsuki. "I think we forgot that in our plan."

"Oh well," said Kota. "If they end up living happily ever after, they can skip that step, I think."

"I guess so," said Mitsuki. "It's a good thing we're so good with honesty. We could really learn from ourselves."


End file.
